


Вы такой сильный, мистер Блэк

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Combat 2017 [44]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Криденс выживает в Париже благодаря только физической силе... Ну, почти только





	Вы такой сильный, мистер Блэк

**Author's Note:**

> AU, OOC, расчленёнка, не то чтобы геронтофилия
> 
> 5\. Джен про Криденса, постканон, Криденс выживает в Париже при помощи физической силы и смекалочки

В лавке пахнет свежей убоиной, кровью, горячим жиром и дымом. Из коптильни доносится заунывная арабская песня, облезлый чёрный кот смотрит на Криденса с таким видом, будто тот опоздал к завтраку его царственной особы и потому становится главным блюдом. Месье Куши, профилю которого родное «Даниф» подходит гораздо больше по звучанию, знает на английском только «мясо», «деньги», «время» и «мальчик», но этого вполне хватит, чтобы отчитать Криденса, если тот действительно опоздал.

— Мальчик! — улыбается месье Куши, высунувшись из коптильни. — Мясо, время.

Не опоздал.

Криденс закатывает рукава, подвязывает волосы платком, надевает кожаный фартук и идёт в холодную. Воздух вырывается из губ белыми облачками и оседает на груди, на стенах, на тушах, пока Криденс выбирает первого барашка на разделку. Месье Куши настаивает, чтобы рубил Криденс всегда в зале, на огромном обитом железом столе с их стороны прилавка. Это привлекает посетителей.

Бараньи туши тяжёлые, твёрдые, но Криденс давно приноровился снимать их с крюка одним движением, почти не используя магию. Он выносит одну в зал, бросает на стол, и не успевает занести тесак, как звенит колокольчик над входной дверью — первый раз. Криденс не оглядывается, потому что сегодня вторник, а значит, это Жази, любимая клиентка хозяина. Она всегда берёт баранью лопатку, кусок говяжьей вырезки и полукопчёную колбасу. Топорик легко входит в прихваченное холодом мясо, дробит край полупрозрачного хряща. Криденс делает ещё три замаха и выворачивает кусок для Жази, аккуратно обрезая потянувшиеся следом жилы и стряхивая осколки рёбер.

— Никогда не устану приходить сюда и любоваться самыми красивыми мужчинами квартала. — С английским у Жази всё хорошо, но чувство такта отсутствует напрочь. Она повторяет эту фразу на французском, когда месье Куши выносит ей круг колбасы и говяжью мякоть, отсчитывает деньги — как всегда, чуть больше, чем стоит мясо, — и делает тот самый жест.

— Garçon va te piquer l`ail dans le gigot, ma belle*, — будто случайно оговаривается месье Куши, и покупательница тоненько скрипуче хихикает.

Пока он заворачивает мясо, Криденс успевает дорубить барашка: плотные бёдра, голяшки, костистый крестец, вторая лопатка, аппетитные рёбрышки, мягкая пашина, упругая шея. Седло, корейка и вырезка остаются цельным куском, в который Криденс сваливает остальное, прежде чем унести обратно в холодную. Он споласкивает топорик, тесак и руки, снимает фартук и косынку, подхватывает объёмистый пакет с прилавка и выходит следом за Жази.

Идти недалеко, всего два квартала, но Криденс всё равно торопится, чтобы успеть вернуться до того, как снова понадобится его помощь. Где-то глубоко в мыслях он малодушно надеется, что Жази отпустит его сегодня сразу, но такого до сих пор не случалось.

— Мистер Блэк, поставьте где обычно и проходите в гостиную.

Она не стесняется говорить прямо, кажется, она давно ничего не стесняется. Ни своего дряблого тела, ни фарфоровой улыбки, ни неприлично большого наследства от трёх сведённых в могилу мужей. Криденс склонен думать, что она затрахала их до смерти.

Морщинистая, несмотря на объём, грудь в его ладонях перекатывается как комки курдючного сала. Цепкие сухие пальцы скользят по его плечам и груди, теребят соски, впиваются под рёбра. Жази многое знает о том, как завести мужчину, знает что Криденсу нравится боль.

Он не торгует своим телом, она не покупает его любовь. Это взаимовыгодная сделка — удовольствие за удовольствие. Жази знает многих в этом городе, Жази пристроила голодного американского мальчика в мясную лавку, Жази пошушукалась с начальником жандармерии, и у Криденса появились настоящие документы. Но трахает он её не из благодарности и не рассчитывая на будущие подачки.

Внизу она мягкая снаружи и жёсткая внутри. Стальные мускулы под дряблой кожей. Влажный сладкий рай за трухлявой дверью. Криденс подхватывает её за талию, поднимает легко и снова опускает — с той же лёгкостью, что баранью тушу, — то снимая, то снова насаживая на свой член. Ей не надо много или долго — Жази знает, как получать удовольствие, и научила Криденса доставлять его ей. И себе.

Криденс любит Париж. За два года, что он здесь, ему ни разу никто ничего не запретил, у него почти всегда была еда и крыша над головой, его любят женщины и уважают мужчины, даже если и зовут его «garçon». У него есть работа, любовницы и его магия — укрощённая буйная сила, текущая в жилах вместе с кровью.

Гладкие мышцы вокруг его члена трепещут и сжимаются, Жази запрокидывает голову, и Криденс прихватывает губами морщинистую шею, вскидывает несколько раз бёдра, плотнее вгоняя член в пульсирующее нутро. Изливается прямо в неё, не опасаясь, что она забеременеет — в таком возрасте материнство давно недоступно. Жази счастливо смеётся, целует его в лоб.

— До следующего вторника, — говорит она, в одном лишь полупрозрачном пеньюаре провожая его до двери.

— Au revoir, mon cher**, — отвечает Криденс, нещадно коверкая звуки.

Он вбегает в лавку, лишь чудом не споткнувшись о кота, снова облачается в рабочий костюм. Месье Куши понимающе ухмыляется, подмигивает.

— Время, мальчик, — говорит он, поигрывая бровями, и тут же добавляет повелительно: — Мясо!

______________  
* — Мальчик нашпигует тебе баранью ногу, моя красавица (эвфемизм для секса)  
** — До свидания, моя дорогая


End file.
